Problem: Solve the equation. $6 = \dfrac{m}{8}$ $m =\,$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $8$ : $ 6 {\cdot 8} = \dfrac{m}{8} {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $ 48 = \dfrac{m}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8}$ $m = 48$